fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Lumberjack Fish I wouldn't delete it although the fish isn't in the game yet because I'm pretty sure that it'll be introduced in the third Icelantica level. --Ajm1980 07:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) * That is not the reason for the candidacy, The reason behind this was for its duplication. Search the word Lumberjack in the search, you will see. Even though I believe that all the Fish pages should not have the following prefix attached "Fish - " it still should not be on the site more then once. Reported <T• •P]> 13:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Elite Fish? Personally I never liked this article, and for a few reasons. First, why is it needed? I don't see a reason to highlight ANY fish for being the last fish in any area no matter it's population. A Lv 80-100 fish is no different than any other. Second, what makes it Elite? All I see these fish as are is another glorified PE population fish you'd probably need an LG, RLC, and/or luck to catch. Third, what purpose does it serve? When it was first created in Jan 2009, I can see Lv 50 fish perhaps needing some kind of spotlight. But now, there's a lot more fish out there, better articles/lists, and wiser players. As people can check it in other areas such as final Quests, Fish lists, on the islands themselves, etc there is no real reason to keep this. To continue, I feel it was created by some player/editor in the first place as a lame attempt to "add entries" or "get category hits" for putting a "Elite" category tag on Fish & get stats. One day only fish, I understand. Contest fish, ok. Elite fish? Not buying it. Jeydo (talk) 03:07, October 11, 2014 (UTC) The category/page name was because the game referred to the fish as "elite" as the fish themselves required either maxed poles or special resources (ala LG, RLC, and/or luck as you mentioned) and were a bit tougher to catch. Therefore, these type of fish were segregated from the rest of the fish on the Wiki... At least to my knowledge. I would agree it's outdated but it might be better to merge/re-direct the page to other places on the Wiki instead. Just my two cents. -- DrewR (talk) 04:43, November 19, 2014 (UTC) MTB BROKEN Added this page, which prolly should have gone in Forum>Help Desk area instead. It is several years old by now and should just be simply deleted. Monthly Tournament - category page It was not really set up correctly as actual Category page, nor is it really needed as already have Category:Tournament page. Only items on it were some anonymous persons example of 15 casts. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 18:13, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Ye Ole Stony The Smokey Bandit. Not related to FW, mostly empty page of placeholder Video / Image. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 03:28, June 16, 2017‎ (UTC) Buy Button Not an article, should have been in Forum>Help Desk area instead. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 19:54, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Category- Monthly Tournament Duplicate of another category page as already have Category:Tournament. This one is unused by any article pages. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 20:07, August 20, 2017 (UTC)